marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timothy Dugan
Timothy "Dum" Dugan is a member of an elite special unit of Allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger Timothy Aloysius "Dum Dum" Dugan is an ally soldier who was captured by HYDRA. When Captain America single-handedly assaulted the facility in which he was prisoner, Dum Dum along with his companions broke free and wreaked havoc on the HYDRA agents, coming back to US military base immediately after. Shortly after their break-out, Dugan and his comrades were invited to join a special elite commando led by Rogers himself. Dugan happily joined, saying he's always ready for battle, as long as someone pays for his drinks. Along with the other Howlers, Dugan takes part in every assault against HYDRA, until, during the one at Johann Schmidt's fortress, Cap goes missing in action. Captain America: First Vengeance In April 1944, Steve Rogers, Dugan and the rest of Howling Commandos located Schmidt was in a castle on an island in the Nazi-occupied Danish Straits. There, Schmidt studied a mystical Viking runestone. Schmidt attempted to destroy them, but they survived. Captain America: Super Soldier ''To be added ''Captain America & Thor: Avengers On a mission to a HYDRA base in 1944, the Howling Commandos and Captain America stowed away on a small merchant boat, when according to his plan it is attacked by a HYDRA sub, the ''Leviathan, as it is a perfect test target. While they are distracted, the Captain swims to the sub and proceeds to enter and attack the crew, winning it for himself and the Commandos, who anxiously wait in a raft. After finding out where the base is via map, they quietly dock in the base, and on Rogers' count they storm out guns-a-blazin', to find it completely deserted. The team decides to split up in groups of two, all but Cap, having already moved in to investigate, leaving Dugan alone. After searching, Cap finds a deserted lab that looks like a war had torn through it. Searching through the notes, he discovers that they were working on creating a literal HYDRA beast, just as he receives a call for help from Falsworth and Morita, who the creature has in its grip. Trying to save them, he throws his shield to cut through a tentacle but, like the mythical beast's head would, two more tentacles grow back. The creature then drags the two under water. Later Cap comes across the beast, still with Falsworth and Morita, and a fight ensues. The two Commandos escape as Cap stays and fights, when suddenly the beast scrawls "Help Me" in German on the wall. Cap then realizes the beast is the scientists, and with ten seconds until the charges detonate protects it with his shield. The beast lives, and he and the Howling Commandos leave, as he reflects on the horrors of war. ''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter After the war; Dugan became a charter member of SHIELD alongside Carter and Stark; with whom he seemed to develop a friendship, as the former visited the latter' estate. During one of these visits, Stark explained the bikini style of swimsuit to an enamored Dugan. Nick Fury: Spies Like Us During the Cold War, Nick Fury was in Russia, after Fury ended his mission he calls Dugan, who ask how's Fury ally Escobar, Fury states he flipped. With Escobar gone, Dugan states its time to celebrate, Fury tells him to not start without him, as he's bringing cigars. Character traits Dum Dugan is a belligerent but witty person, a gentle giant who hates injustice and is extremely loyal to his comrades. Abilities As a member of the Howling Commandos, he's recognised as one of the most skilled soldiers in US Army. He's highly trained, and he possesses a great amount of strength. After the breaking of HYDRA facility, he took possession of some enhanced guns which he uses in battle. Relationships Friends and Allies *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Howling Commandos **Bucky Barnes **Gabriel "Gabe" Jones **Jim Morita **Jacques Dernier **Montgomery Falsworth *Peggy Carter *Howard Stark Enemies *Red Skull *Arnim Zola *Heinz Kruger Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Captain America: The First Avenger'' - Neal McDonough **''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' - Neal McDonough *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 comics) **''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us'' **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (First appearance) **''Captain America & Thor: Avengers'' Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia *Along side Gabe Jones, Dum Dugan is the only original Howler that appears in the movie. *In the comics, Dugan goes on to be a top tier SHIELD agent and the right hand man of Nick Fury. *Dugan is the only Howling Commando aside from Gabe Jones and Bucky not to be confirmed deceased. *When Dugan goes into combat, he usually fires an Ithaca 37 shotgun. Gallery ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Dum Dum Dugan 01.jpg Picture8.png|Dum Dum Dugan with Captain America. Dum Dum.jpg Dum dum dugan.png Timothy Dugan CATFA.jpg Dum Dum Dugan 123.jpg ''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' HowardStarkDumDumDugan-MOSAC.png Category:Captain America characters Category:Marvel One-Shot characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Secret keepers Category:Howling Commandos members Category:Prisoners of HYDRA